Just so you know
by Wyall Jared
Summary: Jack wants it, Will wants it, but Jack knows the consequences. JackWill action. Chapter six completed!
1. Part I

'Tis another one shot of mine! I love one shots! Well this is a one shot in two parts...  
  
Pairings, well I don't want to explicitly say...read on I tell you! It's pretty damn obvious if you ask me!  
  
Rating: R...ooh the anticipation!  
  
Notes: This is my first ever Pirates fic! Please read and review, I like fire, so flame away! Got plenty of S'mores...  
  
The mists were stirring before the Black Pearl, although it was quiet and akin to a millpond, something was amiss. The mists swirled around helm of the ship disappearing before it touched the wood. Memories themselves were like this, playing around the mind, but faltering before they materialised.  
  
"These waters have never been so calm", Jack thought to himself, "The last time it was this calm..."  
  
The waters motion evoked sensations that had only been bestowed on Jack's heart once before. Only once before was such a feeling felt.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Aye, Will?" Jack's response was filled with lethargy.  
  
"What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Nothin' Will, the sea is jus' worryin' me that's all..."  
  
Will stepped out from under the shadow of the mast to join Jack at his side. Jack heard his bare feet pad against the smooth decking of the vessel. Smooth through years of battle and of late, the battle to earn the rights to sail, the rights to sail the Black Pearl. Since Barbossa had committed mutiny on him, his only mission was to get it back. Killing him was a perk.  
  
Putting his elbows at the wood Will continued, "Since when has the sea ever worried you before?"  
  
Jack remained quiet, for telling of the truth was one, not something that he did, two, not something he wanted to do and three; this was not the opportune moment.  
  
"So 'ow's Elizabeth?" Jack asked.  
  
"Resting..." Will looked away embarrassed.  
  
"So you're not a eunuch then?" Jack piped.  
  
"Stop changing the subject."  
  
They looked out to the gathering horizon, quietly musing to the rest of the conversation. The sky was still pricked with stars, but the pink hue of the new sun was creeping in between them.  
  
"Come on Jack, what are you really thinking about?"  
  
In the distance screams were heard, though they were not shrieks of terror or fright, they were the unmistakable sounds of...  
  
"Tortuga! Alert the crew Master Turner, we 'ave arrived at our destination."  
  
Will turned away, slightly disenchanted with Jack, as it was plain that he had not told the truth to what he was thinking about. Will aimed to walk back to his cabin and rouse Elizabeth, but felt compelled to get the truth from Jack before he began to drink...again. Wandering more towards Jack's cabin he mentally and physically made himself go in. The crew were going to have to wait. Tortuga was going to have to wait, this was far too important. Just as his clenched fist was about to rap upon Jack's door, noises from within halted his movements. Barely coherent Will pressed his ear against the entrance.  
  
"How will I tell ye Will what I know?  
  
Expecting to hear another voice answer his scarcely audible question Will remained in his position. However it never came. Hoping that no one was in there he tentively knocked on the door and ventured in. Jack was lying face down on the bed, his arms bent providing his head with somewhere to rest. Jumbled ramblings were spouting from the corner of the room he was occupying, Will endeavoured further in to gain understanding unto what Jack was actually saying. Placing a carefully thought out hand onto Jack's shoulder, he almost regretted his actions.  
  
"Arr, who ye be? Jack threatened brandishing a newly sharpened sword, realising who had disturbed him, his sword swiftly fell. "What you doing lad?"  
  
"I want to know the answers Jack. What were you thinking about?"  
  
"You will know soon enough" He answered wistfully, "if I had my way you'd know right now" Jack added as an afterthought.  
  
"I want to know NOW!" the answer retorted angrily.  
  
Taking this as the opportune moment Jack hastily got up and hotly grasped Will at the shoulders. It was not like Jack hadn't noticed Will's eyes before, dark, aloof and yearning, but now they were beyond all that complexity, they were simply solictating Jack's next action. Neither was sure what it was going to be, although they both knew what they wanted it to be. Will pitched forward to miss a retreating Jack.  
  
"Jack..." Will pleaded breathlessly.  
  
"Will, we can't do this, it's not right." His accent became clearer  
  
"I don't care Jack, Elizabeth, it wasn't meant to be. I know it wasn't meant to be. It was proper, not love."  
  
"Please..." Jack was insisting on the opposite. Although he had dreamt this exact occurrence night after night after night. His reasons were strong though not explicit, Will would be devastated. However before Jack had chance to defend himself, Will pushed him onto the bed with a force that he had not reckoned with before.  
  
"Will..." His actions were fruitless. Will, as Jack had found out before, was rather stubborn and didn't stop at anything to get what he really coveted. Exactly what he did with Elizabeth. Go to the ends of the world; risk almost certain death and team up with notorious pirates.  
  
"If I didn't want this, then I would have been rousing the crew for Tortuga."  
  
"Aye..." Was all Jack could muster before Will had forced his lips on his. Their scents began to mingle with the already salty air; Jack's musky, rum tinged breath with Will's fresh, almost vanilla like aura. Nothing Jack could do would release the younger lad's grip on him, so he fully succumbed to his wily deed and waited for the dawn to properly break for the truth. Truth is better left to the icy glare of a new sun.  
  
Will was completely on top of Jack before another utterance was heard.  
  
"Are you sure boy?"  
  
"Completely..." 


	2. Part II

Part two...this may not remain a one shot, well tis now a double shot (consider it rum), may continue past it as I wish to post regularly...  
  
I forgot the disclaimer last time: I don't *own* them per say, however it doesn't state that I can't kidnap them, well piratenapped them is more what I'd say...don't sue me, I care not for letters. Well the letters s-u-e anyways (together though doesn't make much sense otherwise)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was that word that tipped Jack over the edge. The consequences of his actions were going to be severe; however Will's supple, Caribbean bronzed skin washed away such a thought in an instant. The mere touch of it was a sensation to be desired, once was not enough, and twice was a simple tease, relentless contact was the only way to gain such pleasure. A slight hint of his godliness shone from his open shirt, this was certainly not sufficient. Jack, moving his hands that were firmly planted on Will's toned ass, slowly undid the ties binding the shirt to him. As each lace slipped from each eyelet more of the desired flesh was revealed, more of that golden covering that would soon be bare to the world. Soon the thin, cotton shirt was lying on the floor leaving the breathless pair to contemplate the next movement, Will acted. Rapidly removing Jack's affects; his belt and hat first, he then progressing to untie the bandana. Using his trained nimble fingers to undo the unyielding knot, he let loose the wild dreads and trinkets that occupied Jack's head. Will then removed Jack's shirt, his waistcoat had already been discarded, Jack's skin had been open to the rays from the Caribbean sun and salt from the sea far longer than himself. Years of such exposure had lead to skin soft and warm. Still highly anticipating the outcome from this venture, Will placed a daring hand on the lower abdomen of the elder pirate, feeling the slight buck of Jack's hips and the resounding goose bumps beginning to prick the skin, Will slid his hands below the worn hem of the trousers.  
  
Taking pleasure in seeing the yearning on the pirates face, his hand slipped even further down. It was when Will felt the furrow of hairs begin to thicken that he pulled out his slightly moist palm to completely expose Jack's well renowned glory. Kneeling between Jack's already astride feet and stretching up to the waistband with his eager arms, Will struck off Jack's trousers to the floor with passion. Regaining his domineering position after Jack had hungrily stripped him of what left of his clothing was quite hard, he managed it after some almost sobering thoughts.  
  
"Jack I..."  
  
"Don't speak lad..."  
  
They both resumed the quietness, although the friction between their bodies was positively screaming. Will was knelt over Jack his hair cascading over his ears and covering his face, it was when Jack put his hand up to tuck a unruly curl behind Will's ear he could hear his father whisper to him.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Son, take care of 'im will ye. Naught 10 years on him."  
  
"Aye father."  
  
~*Fin*~  
  
It pained him to listen, but he had passed years before, he couldn't stop it now. Looking deep into Will's coffee coloured eyes resolved him from his trance. Sweeping away the rest of Will's curly hair he pulled his angular face upon his lips. Will's resembled that of Cupid's bow and fitted perfectly on Jack's full mouth. Both opening to allow each other entry, first tongues just played together, flitting in and out, but in quick succession they were in a skirmish to fully taste. A small breathy moan escaped from Will's open mouth in answer to Jack's wandering hands. They were slowly brushing up and down Will's toned arms and back. Unable to control himself, Will's hips began to grind into Jack's already prominent erection. Another moan emitted itself from Will's lips, however this time it was not alone. Jack's head was hard against the bolster, mouth agape, breathing heavily. It was Will once more that took the lead. Pushing himself further onto Jack, he kissed him intensely.  
  
"I like this..."  
  
"Like what?" He asked, still inhaling deeply.  
  
"All this power I possess over you." Will answered with a boyish grin.  
  
Jack decided that he would rather be the Captain in all situations, sat up and turned Will over onto his front. Jack then straddled Will's lower back and began to trace a well known map in between the hollows of his ribs, once he had reached his left hip, his glided down his back, steadying himself by resting his hands either side of Will until he was fast against him. Raising his hands, that were temporarily groping Will's rear, he gathered Will's hands up and pinned them above his head.  
  
"No me boy, I always have the authority, ship, bed, land..." Jack ended with a playful nip on the shoulder. Will grinned into the pillow.  
  
"So what are you going to do to me now?" Came a slightly muffled voice.  
  
Jack retained his quiet status and began to act out his deepest desires. He could feel the anticipation of Will beneath him, gently wriggling on the bedcovers profoundly enjoying the friction. Jack started by placing gentle pecks along Will's shoulders, feeling them tense and relax amid the pleasantries. Then he gentle sucked at the graceful skin down his back leaving faint red flushes. Feeling the vibrations of moaning, Jack began to suck harder and then lent against Will's ear to murmur.  
  
"Are ye sure Will?"  
  
Will flipped over to become face to face with Jack to reassure him again  
  
"Jack please ju..."  
  
Before he had chance to finish his sentence Jack had began to devour him. Roughly kissing him, his tongue touching every crevice in Will's mouth, using his hands to soak up every part of his body. They were both now vigorously grinding into each other, skin on skin. Hot breaths were eluding their mouths tickling the other. Jack lay back down on Will and reached down to under the cabin bed.  
  
"What are you...?" Jack cupped he free hand over the enquiring boy's mouth.  
  
After a few moments of searching Jack placed a tear dropped shaped blue bottle on the nearby shelf. By now Will had learnt not to ask, as it usually ended up with by politely gagged, not that it was a bad thing. After assuring himself that the glass wasn't going to fall over, he returned his attentions back to Will. Brushing the back of his hand across his tanned cheek he leaned in for one last kiss before...  
  
"Jaaaack..." Will wailed  
  
Jack had taken Will by surprise; he had taken himself by surprise. As he brushed his hand across Will's cheek he made his mind up to pleasure Will to the best of his abilities. He had taken Will by the mouth and was using his tongue to run the length of it. Again and again he did this, gaining momentum and speed, lightly grazing him with his gold-capped teeth. Jack peered up at his receiver to reveal that only his chin was visible, his head was pushed so far into the cushion that only the underside of his chin was detectable and his body was so tense it was as if he had gone into rigor mortis. Leaving the boy on the edge of orgasm, very much to Will's dismay, he reached up to the blue vial and pulled Will into position. He did so with a wicked grin. Will now was panting quite heavily and was finding it hard to resist finishing it off himself.  
  
"Wait me lad, tis not all fun on ye own." Jack added with a slap at Will's drifting hands.  
  
Jack proceeded to uncork the bottle and pour a clear viscous liquid onto his hands. He then continued to stroke it onto his throbbing erection. Will was audibly pleased with the vision in front of him.  
  
"Kneel before me." Jack taunted, fortunately Will did so and pre empting the situation slowly let Jack enter him.  
  
The pain coursed through Will; however it soon turned to unbelievable elation. His hips then began to sway into a rhythm that was more alike to the way Jack walked. Jack's hands provided support for Will by encircling him, his flat palms steadying the bucking pirate. Will slowly began to rise and fall, his mouth gaping wide as with each thrust bringing him back closer to that euphoric feeling a few moments ago. Jack himself was no longer able to keep his intensifying feelings within himself.  
  
"Will..." That was then followed by several moans and groans from his throat.  
  
Will himself was barely coherent and only mindless babble was heard.  
  
"Ja...oh...oh...Jack...ohmygod...wo...ah...JACK!"  
  
The two now were both grinding together to hard that the skin baring contact was the colour of angry red. The mere contact of each other sent tiny electric shocks searing through them. Neither cared that they could easily be heard; their only defence from anyone else was a well made cabin of wood, not exactly soundproof. Realising that Will was close Jack wrapped his skilled hands around Will's erection and began to massage it.  
  
"Jack...please...oh please..."  
  
It was that instant that both men released their seed. Will felt the warm fluid swirl inside him, it calmed him from his past exploits although it was not forgotten. Tenderly placing the boy onto his back he kissed his sweat covered forehead. Will reminded Jack of the sea, its swells and dips, kindness and unpredictability and of course the taste...  
  
Jack hauled Will onto his chest, not as hard as he had thought as they were both covered with each other. Will lay on Jack quietly contemplating what had happened, although it was not just that that his mind wandered to. Why had Jack been so insistent on permission?  
  
"Jack...Jack?"  
  
"What is it me lad?" Jack replied dreamily.  
  
"Why did you keep asking me if I was alright?"  
  
Jack realised that he should have feigned sleep and would not have now been facing the Spanish Inquisition.  
  
"Will it shall become clear to you soon enough."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ooh tiny cliff hanger for you, I'm not good at them at all, so I apologise if you missed it. Anyway, what is that secret that Jack is keeping to himself? Off to Tortuga as well! Cripes what will Elizabeth say? Ooh didn't think of that, will post soon m'dears!  
  
Notes: I hope this okay; I was trying not to make it too similar to my Sirius/Severus fic. So I went around it in a round-a-bout way. Sorry if it was a little long winded. Again I apologise for you having to wait for the next part, please don't kill me! I just wanted to update regularly that's all!  
  
Thanks yous go out to...  
  
Bradleigh, Kaylie, Silver Draggon, RoseWood1, lilypurewhite and Raya Lupin! 


	3. Part III

Ahoy you wonderful reviewers! Feels loved! I can't believe I have this many...okay back to it then. Tortuga I see! I've wanted to write a scene...okay enough with the gushing and on with the slash! Okay I've written a bit and it's gotten a wee bit fluffy, jeepers...but not for too long...  
  
Again I do not lay claim to any of them I just borrow them from time to time. No one owns Johnny Depp right? Maybe I should let him out once in a while...  
  
Waking momentarily, Will looked up at the unusually placid pirate, without noticing it a warm smile crept across his slick face. A soft shimmer fell upon Jack's chest, the moon had come out from behind the shady clouds and laid its shine below.  
  
"The moon." Will smiled again, "I can remember a much worse time."  
  
His mind replayed last night's events again in his mind. Jack's soft caress against his bare skin. Sweet utterances under his breath. His avoidance of the one question that bothered him. Why did he keep asking me if I was okay? Will half considered waking him to ask him directly but the screeches from Tortuga were becoming louder and the pounding on the door was certainly no longer a dream.  
  
"Who is it?" Will hissed  
  
Jack began to stir beneath him; not exactly helping Will keep his mind out of the bilge water.  
  
"Ana Maria, we 'ave docked in Tortuga." She left a healthy pause before continuing, "It is not only you who needs the Captain, Will."  
  
Various scenarios played forth in his mind, what if they knew, what if they heard, what if the saw! Oblivious to Will's panic, Jack awoke full of mirth to the alarm ridden face of his lover.  
  
"Will, what's troubling ye?"  
  
"Ana Maria...docking...crew...last night..."  
  
"Coherent as ever me lad." An excited smile leapt across Jacks face at the mention of 'last night'. "Ah ye still remember then?"  
  
Jack then pulled Will down from his apprehensive state to within a hairs breadth of his already heavily breathing face.  
  
"Of course I remember." He replied breathlessly.  
  
Jack's hands were forcefully placed about Will's ears. Enticing his face down onto his, Jack swiftly removed any thought about the crew. His tongue flicked in and out of Will's mouth, images were still playing in his head from the night before, so it wasn't long before Will's hands began to wander.  
  
"Lad, we 'ave to join wiv the crew, I am their Cap'n as well!"  
  
Jack began to disentangle himself from Will, but the younger pirate's stubbornness was truly being executed at this moment.  
  
"Jack, surely they can cope on their own..."  
  
"Will, they await me orders." Jack replied using a little too much force than necessary to release himself from Will's grasp.  
  
Will of course now was looking very indignant by Jack's actions; however he regained a stiff composure and began to dress himself, ignoring any comments from Jack. After pulling his strewn shirt over his head and tied up his crumpled breeches Will stalked out of the cabin, curtly shutting the door after him. After watching Will make his sharp exit, Jack rested on the bed a while longer contemplating what was going to happen in Tortuga.  
  
Will had made it out to the deck meeting the crew and the bawling emitting from the rowdy coastal town. It was well renowned for its constant fights and draw for pirates. Elizabeth was the first to notice the miserable face owned by Will. His slim frame was slightly hunched over, his shoulders bowing inwardly.  
  
"Will, what is the matter?" She enquired.  
  
Bringing about an air of indifference, he was a short with Elizabeth, as Jack was with him. "Nothing." He left it at that as any further words would lead her to find out the truth, it wasn't time just yet.  
  
Jack pulled himself off the bed and began to pick up the pieces of clothing that Will had lovingly liberated him of. He heard his father once again asking him to care for Will, to care for him he would have to see Will be with Elizabeth that was something that he wasn't sure he could do. Well not least for hurting Will, which was one thing he sorely didn't desire to do, ever. He emerged from his cabin fully dressed, back to that nonchalant pirate that most people refer to as Captain.  
  
"Right then me scabberus dogs, on to land and forth to the nearest tavern!" Jack roused the crew.  
  
The crew minus Elizabeth, Will and Jack crawled through the darkness into the vice ridden undergrounds of Tortuga. The moonshine glinted off various fragments of silver that perforated their abused clothes as they seeped further into the evils.  
  
By Jack's measures Elizabeth had been crying, new tracks were flowing freely as she got closer to Will. He was still residing on the vessel, but became increasingly closer to the pier.  
  
"Will?" She cautiously requested, "What ever is the matter?"  
  
Will lingered in his position until Elizabeth addressed him again. Her obviously hurt voice cut through the night air. Jack lurked beneath the shadows of the sails watching their interaction; he could feel the tension surround him.  
  
"Will." Elizabeth again awaited his reply, as she grabbed Will's shoulder; his stature became more erect and forthcoming.  
  
"What?" His response was once again short and unforgiving. Elizabeth knew to the depths of her heart that something was seriously wrong. She wanted to do something to bring him back from his sour state. Although Elizabeth now recognised that only Jack at this moment could do that.  
  
Will had become increasingly cold around her, and tonight when he left their cabin she practically had to force a conversation out of him. This of course was not how she envisioned their life together, from that moment they first kissed Elizabeth imagined then enjoyed a couple of year's absolute bliss, or so she thought. Gradually Will spoke less and less and neither enjoyed their time together as it was oft filled with bickering or silence. Elizabeth tried, oh how she tried, but to no avail, Will was slipping from her.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Elizabeth questioned in a bitter voice.  
  
"Nothing is wrong with me, why do you keep on. Just desist will you!"  
  
"Aye Will, that is no way to talk to a lass. Not one as bonny as yours." Jack's silky voice slipped through the shadows into the night air as he sauntered towards the fighting pair. "I think we shall join the crew. Will a moment please."  
  
They watched Elizabeth quickly descend into the depths of Tortuga, bringing her hands up to her face.  
  
"Will what are ye doin'?"  
  
"She has to know. Tonight."  
  
F.Y.I. I am writing the next chapter as we speak okay! I had to update, I was feeling so bad about not updating...  
  
Thanks go out to... lilypurewhite, Silver Draggon, bradleigh, katybug1357, Kiya Sumeragi, Jade Starr, Fallen-Angel-Mosi and Dark-Soul-Pirate. Wheeee I love my reviewers!  
  
So Will has to tell Elizabeth, What does Jack have up his sleeve? And what is going to happen in that tavern? 


	4. Part IV

So sorry about that, okay then back to party! I am sooooo sorry about not updating for eons...I have had major writers block since the last chapter, so I apologise if it is a little short. I am so sorry about how long this took to update! Please don't kill me! Also you are lucky that this story is still going because I had the most icky virus ever on my computer!  
  
Again I must enforce that Johnny Depp has now been freed...begrudgingly, I hasten to add.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Jack and Will ambled down the length of the jetty and ventured into the infamous Tortuga. The night was cool as the sun had set hours before and the winds were surfacing off the stirring sea. The night sky was pricked with glistening stars that casually reflected upon everything polished.  
  
"Will are ye sure ye wanting to do this, tonight?"  
  
"Jack..." Will halted and turned to face a now concentrating Jack. "I have never been so sure about anything in my life. Elizabeth will know the true extent of my feelings."  
  
Briefly looking around Jack to calm himself down, he took a small forward that brought his lips within moments of Jack's. Will gazed into Jack's forthcoming eyes while silently memorising everything about Jack's face. The way his goatee made the perfect frame for his perfect lips. The way his eyes never left contact with his own. The way his eyes were so deep that he could become lost forever and not care.  
  
"They are so dark..." Will mused to himself.  
  
"Are ye going to kiss me or not?" Jack interrupted Will's thoughts.  
  
However before Jack could ready himself Will had firmly grasped Jack's head between his slightly damp palms and forced Jacks gaping mouth onto his. Once Jack had recovered from the shock of Will's sudden advance, he began to slip into the swift tempo of Will's kisses. Brash often, but none-the- less loving.  
  
"A reflection of 'is youth." Jack contemplated.  
  
Will brushed aside Jack's dreads and trinkets to gain better access to his mouth, their tongues fighting against each other to gain supremacy. Lashing against each other furiously, tasting each other and the bitter sea air.  
  
"We must get to the tavern." Jack breathed, pulling out of the embrace.  
  
"I could stay here forever Jack."  
  
Jack began to walk towards and into Tortuga with Will following him as always, albeit rather reluctantly.  
  
The unmistakably sour stench of days old rum permeated the air as the pair sauntered into the pits of the earth. High pitched squeals from 'unfortunate' women giving as good as they got and the low groans of men 'enjoying' themselves rumbled about. Although there were no bright lights to speak of, the garish gowns of the ladies (if that was what they were called) brightened the corners of streets, coupled with the glassy twinkle of spilt rum. The entrance of the tavern was crowded with lolling heads and drooping eyes that were attached to rather rowdy drunkards. However once they had fought their way through the horde, they could easily find Elizabeth sitting with the rest of the crew looking very despondent. The crew, as raucous as ever were at a parallel to Elizabeth. Her lightly shaking hands placed cautiously in her lap, well-worn tear tracks on her fair face shone through the darkness and damp. Her crumpled face illuminated by a lone candle alerted Will to the severity of her feelings for him. He was determined to tell her, to hell with the consequences.  
  
"Jack, I think it would be best if you took the crew elsewhere."  
  
"Aye lad," Jack knew how difficult this was going to be for the both of them, they didn't need an audience.  
  
Jack rambled over to the crew and quietly spoke to them. Plying them with rum and ale was a sure plan to get them to leave the troubled lovers alone.  
  
Will gracefully swept through the crowds to where Elizabeth was sat. Clenching a fist behind his back to stop himself from shaking he began to talk.  
  
"Elizabeth..." Words failed him; silence encapsulated them for a moment, however it was broken by the constant nagging feeling and the promise he had made Jack not two nights ago.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Will I can understand if ye don't wan' to tell 'er."  
  
"Jack, I will tell her, I will tell her for you."  
  
~*Fin*~  
  
"What is it Will?" Her acid voice cut through his dreaming and brought him around to the truth.  
  
"Elizabeth, I have something to tell you. It's about our situation, well my situation and your part. I am in love with someone else."  
  
Her face fell so suddenly it was as if someone had struck her on the back of her head. Will immediately dropped to her side to begin to answer the tirade of questions.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"A person can not control their feelings. Elizabeth, I do not wish to repress my own."  
  
"When?" Her voice was beginning to crack  
  
"It's been a while."  
  
"But we, last night...you didn't. Oh god Will, how could you. Who is it?"  
  
This was the one question that Will was dreading; it would almost be acceptable if it was another woman, but a man. A man is another entity altogether.  
  
"It's...it's...Jack."  
  
"You and Jack!" Elizabeth screamed to the extent that the whole tavern was mute.  
  
"Elizabeth, please."  
  
"Please what? Please don't make a scene? Are you mad Will? If it was another woman I could understand, but Jack? I don't understand..." Elizabeth trailed off to ponder her last sentence. "How could you do this to me?" She finally whispered.  
  
They sat in the last of the silence before departing the humming inn. Underneath the waxing moon Elizabeth regained a more composed stature and began to berate Will to the best of her abilities while in such a state.  
  
"I can't understand this. You risk your life for me, then fall 'in love' with a man? What am I to do now? Jack obviously knows, who else does? The crew don't do they? Please tell me they don't! SAY SOMETHING WILL!"  
  
Flinching at her sudden spell of anger and raised voice, he began to move his mouth, but nothing came out. He was dumbfounded beyond coherency, slowly over coming his moment; he started to explain it all.  
  
"I loved you, I still do, I'm just not in love with you. I rescued you because I loved you, I still would. Elizabeth, you could be with Norrington and live happily."  
  
"What! Are you suggesting..." Elizabeth interjected.  
  
"Let me finish. Of course Jack knows, I believe the crew do. They have had the decency not to inform you."  
  
"This was happening on the ship and I was the only one who didn't know?" Elizabeth started to become louder the more she spoke.  
  
"This isn't the way it was supposed to happen. I never asked to fall in love with Jack, but it happened and I am more than happy it did." Will bit back.  
  
Elizabeth, with nothing more to say, spoke at Will with a sickly pleasant voice that sent shivers down his spine.  
  
"Fine, as this is what 'you' want, I want you to leave me at Port Royal. I shall make my way from there. I can assure you that you will no longer be welcome and stripped of your Clemency."  
  
Will nodded, blinking back the tears already forming upon his eyes.  
  
ACK! Am most sorry about stopping it here but I could not leave you any longer! So Will has told Elizabeth, aww. Yeah okay. No cliff hanger here, sorry! Just couldn't see how to put one in. I promise not to leave you for ages next time you wonderful reviews!  
  
Thank yous go to...Flame Rhiannon, sugur-plum-faerie, Raya Lupin, bradleigh, raininginnewyork and lilypurewhite. 


	5. Part V

I do not own any of these characters, names, place names and the such like. I may give them back afterwards...if I am feeling nice.  
  
I am a very bad person for not updating...I know that...  
  
The tears that had formed began to fall upon his cheeks slowly at first, but then freely as his defences failed.  
  
"How could she have been so cruel..." Will mused aloud, "after all I had done for her, what I had risked." He continued, his voice gathered volume.  
  
Jack was still sat amongst the crew in the tavern when he saw Elizabeth stalk back in looking a heavy mix between triumph and desperate sadness. Her face red from the cold was almost indistinguishable against the flickering candle glow. Jack was trapped between going up to her and shouting at her outright, but he knew that his chances were far better with Will. Walking purposely past where Elizabeth was slumped, Jack meandered his way to where Will was stood. The moon illuminated his still form, he was stood with his arms held limp at his side, Will was clearly upset for the way Elizabeth had acted.  
  
"Will?" Jack questioned.  
  
"What Jack?" Will responded wearily.  
  
"I presume that 'er reaction was not what ye were expecting then?"  
  
"No I expected that, I just wasn't ready."  
  
"You know Will, that I am not all knowing about the ins, the many ins, and out of your relationship with Elizabeth, but I do know this. She is missing out on many a good night."  
  
"Is that all is on your mind Jack?"  
  
"Yes, is that a problem?"  
  
"No Jack, it certainly isn't." Even though Will tried to sound as convinced as Jack had previously been, Jack still noticed that Will was going to miss some things that he and Elizabeth had shared.  
  
"Do you want to get back to the Pearl?"  
  
"Yes, that would be great." Will didn't try to put any walls up; he just let Jack know how unbothered he was.  
  
"Well if ye don't we could always get back to the tavern."  
  
"No no, the ship is fine." Will replied hastily not wishing to see Elizabeth.  
  
They both began to walk back to where the ship was docked; the already cool air had cooled further and the chills of the night air were seeping through Will's thin shirt.  
  
"How far now Jack?"  
  
"Not too much, are ye cold?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Ever one to lie." Jack thought under his breath  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Do ye want me jacket?"  
  
"No, but I would like this."  
  
Will leant forward and placed a light kiss on Jack's lips before starting to walk again. Jack however, had another idea. He grabbed Will back and forced his lips on Will's already open mouth.  
  
I am having a major block at the moment with this blasted thing, but I have an idea, do not worry, it shall be updated soon! 


	6. Part VI

This is all I have written, and I am having major troubles with it. I have so little time at the moment, but I shall be breaking up from school in a couple of weeks, so you never know! Enjoy and again I am really sorry!

"Oh, Jack, no not here. JACK! If anyone sees us, okay, maybe back on the ship. Yes, back on the ship. ALRIGHT JACK!"

Jack took a step back, Will his hands quickly putting his hair back into place as a mildly respectable man walked past tutting rather loudly.

"You ought to be ashamed!"

Jack sighed internally, he had faced this kind of outward distaste to his disposition, but Will certainly hadn't. Unless he had, but Jack quickly dismissed that notion, Will was as green as the pastures. Will was blushing, even under the moonlight his fair complexion obviously reddened.

"Come on me lad, the crew will be back soon and we 'ave things to be done with."

"Like what?" Will answered surreptitiously.

"Well, you did promise."

"Aye, I did."

"You're already soundin' like a pirate." Jack laughed.

The ship swayed with the tide, gently rocking to and fro as the waters washed in. It wasn't a comforting or wild force, it was an uneasy motion that neither settled with them well. The moon still bearing down, showing only open spaces, the shadows were darker than night. Jack climbed aboard first and quickly disappeared into the depths. Will silently presumed that he went to their cabin and walked swiftly and too disappeared into shadow. A hand leapt out of darkness and covered Will's mouth, he automatically began to struggle against it, thrashing out his arms but they too became covered. Thrown down onto the floor Will's eyes slowly adjusted to the murk, sweat gradually enveloped his face, a fine sheen. A tongue finding a droplet teasingly licked it away, leaving Will to pant and beg for more. A hand snaked up his leg, first touching his calf, and then the smooth skin behind the knee, he was moving the trouser leg up. Will gasped deeply and made mewling noises that almost broke Jack, so soft and yearning. Jack commenced untying Will's shirt and lifted it over his head, slowly making his way to his trousers Jack planted soft kisses down his chest. The once violent thrashings of Will became more sedate with every touch of Jack's lips.

Jack took a breath and sat back on his haunches, doing this he enabled his eyes to soak up Will's masculine beauty. The many hours spent pounding away at metal at the blacksmith had suitably toned his upper body. The small shafts of light emphasised the ripples down his stomach, this reminded him of the first time he laid eyes on Will as he skilfully created a sword. As Jack entered the blacksmith, the heat of the furnace momentarily stopped his brain from registering the lithe, shirtless body bending over the anvil. The warm glow from the coals highlighted every perfectly toned muscle as they stretched to perform their necessary task. It wasn't until after a brief spell in the local cells Jack managed to actually converse with Will. He could still remember the electricity he felt when their swords first meet. However as soon as this warm memory came flooding back, Will stirred him back to reality.

"Jack?" Will started, "What are you doing?"

"Nothin' Will, jus' thinking'."

"You're doing a lot of that recently, you know certain things don't need too much thought."

Jack could tell from Will's eyes that he trying to have a few carefree moments before he sailed back to Port Royal. There he would receive a reception like never before, this was to be nothing like his wedding.

Will's hands traced the outline of Jack's goatee then carried on swiftly in a southerly direction. Before Jack could finish his train of thought Will had wrapped his almost freezing hands around his burgeoning erection. It felt extremely uncomfortable at first while he tried to squirm away, but each time Jack did his testosterone kicked in and he found himself thrusting right back. Will smiled every time this happened, thoroughly revelling in this temporary power. He's always known that Jack had all the authority and secretly Will wanted it to stay that way. But these occasional moments excited Will tremendously.

They both moved delicately onto the bed, each taking it in turns to occupy the swirls of darkness between the slithers of light. The beam of light before the bed lit up only Jack's left eye. This captured Will's full attention and he remained transfixed, looking deep into the phantom black depths. Will's touch was constant, Jack arched his tired back into his hand again, again and again. Will pushed Jack back so he was leaning against the cabin wall, Will then straddled Jack, utilising both hands in rhythmic harmony. A small moan fell from Jack's lips, his eyes closing shut as the first wave rippled around him. Jack didn't bother to open his eyes, but he knew Will was shifting down as he felt the soft curls tickle the soft skin of his inner thigh. A searing heat enveloped him whole, the freezing hands were replaced with a warm, wet heat that sent spasms down one leg. Jack arched his back again, pushing his head so hard against the wood it seemed impossible to remain in one piece. Again Jack moaned, the waves of pleasure were coming more rapidly as Will brought his talented tongue into play, the feeling in his groin was become more and more intense. Jack opened his eyes in time to meet the upward glance of Will. With his eyes still open Jack looked over the messy pile of chocolate curls, down a bronzed curved back until his eyes rested on Will's magnificently rounded rear. It was then a smile crept across Jack's face when he noticed a very impatient hand moving rapidly producing the most amazing utterances from Will's mouth.

When their eyes connected again the same guttural moan escaped from both sets of lips, Jack again thrust into Will's mouth, Will groaned in response creating such an intense vibration it pushed Jack to the edge. It was becoming too much, such a sensation hadn't been felt inside Jack for a long time, without thinking Jack (carefully) pulled Will up and plunged his lips onto the younger mans. In a split second they were lying on the bed, Will on top of Jack, the friction quickly become unbearable for both, but each wanted the end result so badly. Hands were everywhere, touching, grabbing, feeling. Feet were stretching, curling, tensing. Jack thrusted and arched once more as Will thrusted and pushed, both crying out in response they grabbed each other as they came.

Elizabeth had left the tavern just under an hour after Jack and Will had left to board the Black Pearl. She spent the walk back contemplating the conversation with her father about Will's current disposition. Elizabeth couldn't bear to think of Will in that way, it was hard enough to imagine Jack in that light. It didn't make much sense to her, but maybe that was the rum. As her shoes touched the black planks of the deck the sound rebeverated through the night, knowing she had to pass 'the' cabin Elizabeth took her shoes off and padded quietly to her room, simply sickened at the though of the activities behind that door.

Thanks for reading so far, I shall be updating soon. Please leave a review for me, good or bad I don't mind!


End file.
